


the wolf moves

by jswoon2



Series: the wolf watches 'verse [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief MPreg, Courtship, Half-Sibling Incest, Lactation Kink, M/M, Omega Jon, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Self-Lubrication, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswoon2/pseuds/jswoon2
Summary: It feels so exhilarating for Jon to go against Robb’s wishes. Omega or not, Robb can’t control him always.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Third continuation. Requests for in-universe continuations are welcome. (Only proofread, not beta'd.)
> 
> \+ For clarity, Jon and Robb are ~15/16 and Willas is currently about 22.

It feels so exhilarating for Jon to go against Robb’s wishes. As Willas lingers above him, Jon can’t help but think what would happen if Robb caught them. He’d be furious, but there would be nothing he could do so long as he remains tied to the alpha. Robb would have to watch and wait as Willas pets his hair and calls him sweet words. He would finally prove to Robb that he’s a man grown. Omega or not, Robb can’t control him always.

 

Ever so attentive, Willas pulls Jon’s attention back to him. He peppers the omega’s face and neck with kisses, covering him entirely in his scent. Jon chases after him, trying to steal a kiss or two. His lips are puffy from all their previous kissing but Willas is so good at enticing Jon to come back in. It makes the alpha chuckle. As quick as he is to tease, he gives Jon just what he wants. He kisses Jon sweetly, waits for Jon to open up to him. Jon thinks Willas tastes a bit like honey. Although he’d never had much of a sweet tooth before, he quite likes the way Willas tastes.

 

Reluctantly, Jon allows Willas to pull away. The alpha’s body is so big and firm that Jon can’t help but feel safe in his embrace. He almost gets a certain reassurance by being held. He feels much more secure than any time Robb had held him. Willas continually stays in reach as he kisses down Jon’s body, dragging his lips along Jon’s sensitive skin like a slow torture. It makes Jon’s chest ache but not his heart. No, his actual chest aches and Jon isn’t sure why. He puts his hand over his heart but only feels the the steady thumping. The kisses stop and Jon looks to see Willas looking at him extremely pleased.

 

“You’re leaking for me, sweet.” Willas says, rubbing his hand up Jon’s chest. Jon looks down and sees his chest isn’t so flat as it should be. “You’re breasts are full. Would you like me to relieve them?”

 

Jon sputters. At his nipple a small bead of white has formed from Willas rubbing and squeezing at his chest. He almost tells Willas to make it stop but the alpha’s touches make him feel relief he didn’t know he needed. The more Willas rubs against his chest, the more milk forms. It drips onto the man’s fingers. Jon had heard the stories of omegas lactating but he hadn’t imagined it would look like this.

 

“Jon, are you listening?” Willas asks, his hand paused above Jon’s chest, his entire body posed to leave. Jon doesn’t want him to leave, despite his confusion.

 

“I―Uh, yes. Please, Willas.” Jon decides. Just as he has many times, he wraps his arms around his partner’s neck and brings him back down until they’re touching. Usually, he’d go for a kiss but until he cradles the back of Willas’s head until the man is near his chest.

 

Jon can feel the exact moment when Willas relaxes.

 

The alpha grins, pressing a smile into Jon’s skin. The kisses become gentle bites, little nips at his skin, until Willas reaches Jon’s nipple. They make eye contact as the man flicks out his tongue. The slightest contact makes Jon’s back arch off the mattress. Willas presses him back down with a chuckle. His hand is forceful but calm. When Willas latches around the nipple and gives a hard suck, Jon nearly comes. The grip on the man’s hair tightens and pulls. Though Willas groans, he stays put, draining Jon of his milk. Overeager, Willas scrapes his teeth against the sensitive skin which makes Jon cry out in pain.

 

Willas is careful not to do it again. Not unless Jon asks first.

 

He draws away Jon’s attention to the pain by rolling his sensitive nipple between his fingers. Hand carding through Willas’s hair, Jon can’t help but be fixated by the alpha nursing. The more Willas plays with him, the more milk he seems to produce. Willas drinks the liquid down like a man gone days without something to drink. A trickle of white liquid escapes from the corner of Willas’s mouth. Hesitant, Jon reaches out and wipes it away with his thumb. He thinks of bringing it up to his mouth to taste it for himself but Willas pulls off his nipple with a pop to draw Jon’s thumb into his mouth instead.

 

This time Jon, barely being touched, comes.

 

Instead of a laugh or a satisfied smirk, Willas smiles. In fact, Willas looks proud of himself. Jon can’t believe he came so fast without even a hand near his cock. At his breast, he leaks more milk. He can’t help but feel embarrassed that he’s wet all over. He’s just come, he’s leaking milk, and he feels so wet from being turned on that the sheets must be a mess. The serving girls can wash the sheets for days and it still probably won’t be enough to get rid of the scent of their sex.

 

“Let me―I mean, can I have a taste?” Jon can’t help but ask. The way Willas licks his lips makes him wonder.

 

Shock covers Willas’s face. Instantly, Jon wants to take it back. He probably shouldn’t have asked. Willas doesn’t seem to want to share any milk, not even the bits that get away. He should’ve known but Willas, seeing Jon’s concern, quickly corrects himself.

 

“Of course.” Willas smiles.

 

Kissing Jon quickly, he thinks that’s his chance. Jon tries to hold on but Willas squeezes his breast until milk flows freely. It makes him gasp and loose the kiss. Willas dips down, lapping up the spilled milk before nursing once more. Jon’s cock twitches against his hip, his whole body much too sensitive. To stifle his moans, he presses his cheek into the pillow beneath his head.

 

Unexpectedly Willas tips Jon’s face up and presses their lips together for an open mouthed kiss. The milk is a bit watery, yet thick on his tongue. When Willas pulls away for air, it’s too soon. Jon even tries to chase after the taste. He thinks there’s a hint of sweetness to the milk. For the past few days Willas has been pampering him with sweets. Sugary candies made in Highgarden and caramelized fruit from the kitchen. Jon thought it was just part of their courting. He’s thankful that it served another purpose though. For a brief moment he’d like to know if all of him tastes the same. Willas had been particularly focused on Jon’s slick earlier but before he can ask, Willas is distracting him by stroking his stomach, lightly dragging his nails along his skin leaving a trail of goose pimples in the gesture’s wake.

 

“Careful, sweet, we mustn’t wake the baby.” Willas warns, his hand curving along Jon’s stomach.

 

For a second time, Jon falters. The presence on top of him is no longer because of Willas but his rounded stomach. Willas, instead, is on his side, his hand rubbing circles into Jon’s big belly. His breasts still look full but they don’t ache like before. Jon reflexively holds his own stomach, shocked at how big it's gotten. He’s heavily pregnant and looking like he’d be able to burst at any moment now. Willas doesn’t look concerned at all. In fact, he looks even more pleased with himself than earlier.

 

“What?” Jon finds himself saying before he can stop it. Even as he touches his stomach, it doesn’t feel real.

 

“Yes, the baby, love. I told you, didn’t I? One day I’d have you satisfied. Your breasts full of milk, stomach full of my child. Because you’re mine, Jon, aren’t you?” Willas says, only the words Willas is saying don’t sound like his own. His smile is cruel as he sits up and moves between Jon’s legs. His whole body feels frozen. “The baby is coming soon. I should stretch you out properly, hm?”

 

The wet squelch doesn’t feel as sweet as Willas slides inside. The words lack the sincerity and warmth that Willas usually provides. Tightly, he squeezes his eyes shut. He hopes his Willas will return when he opens them again but all he sees is Robb instead.

 

* * *

 

Sweat is on his forehead and between his legs is a mess. He’s gotten his slick all over the place and a mess of come is both leaking from his hole and in a puddle on his stomach. Sitting up, he wipes the sweat away as he tries to catch his breath. He focuses on steadying his heartbeat first before he notices Robb sleeping soundly beside him.

 

Robb, for a time, had been so cautious. The more Willas familiarized himself with Jon’s scent, the more he realized that much of Jon’s scent was not his own. He would recognize Robb on Jon’s skin in places where no brother should be touching so Robb had stopped. But Willas’s rut brought out a familiar side of Robb that Jon hadn’t seen in awhile. Willas, usually so kind and passive, couldn’t help but give into the temptation of smelling Jon a bit more intimately. He’d become bolder to stake his claim. So Robb resumed scenting Jon regularly, claiming him whenever privacy allowed it.

 

Willas’s instincts have increased the man’s drive to provide for his mate as well. At breakfast and dinner, he nearly takes Jon onto his lap to stuff him full. It drives Robb crazy. Jon eats until he feels sick but seeing how satisfied Willas is after Jon clears off a plate of food makes his inner omega happy. Even though he protests, they’re nothing but empty words. He eats every last bit that Willas provides. And when someone tries to get too close to Jon in Willas’s presence, the alpha snarls as he scents the air for any threats.

 

The fact that Robb had crawled into his bed again with no warning comes as no surprise.

 

Nearly morning, Jon stiffly climbs out of bed. His limbs are sore and he stumbles a bit like a newborn deer. He can’t tell how long or how many times Robb had fucked him in his sleep but with the way he hurts and how wet he feels, it must’ve been plenty to tire him out. He had felt so good that he had quite literally had a wet dream.

 

He wipes what he can off his body with the sheets and dresses quickly. He’ll have to run to get water if he wants to wash the rest of himself and make it back to his room before Willas comes. Jon tries to convince himself that the pang in his chest is just the remainder of panic from waking up from his dream. It has nothing to do with anything else.

 

* * *

 

At lunch Jon chooses to eat alone. Robb is with Olenna and Mace to discuss Willas and Jon’s courtship progress. Jon doesn’t want to think about what they’re talking about. He knows that Olenna wants to bring Jon home. The Tyrells have been gone from Highgarden for too long and it’s about time they go back. Most flowers don’t do well in the winter.

 

Sensing his master’s distress, Ghost curls around Jon’s feet.

 

He’s stuck between wanting to seek out Willas for comfort and wanting to be alone. Willas may be able to comfort him but he’s afraid his thoughts will keep going back to Robb. He wishes he could understand his dream; why it happened and how it went so wrong. With others around to distract him, he can deal with being around Willas but not alone. Not now.

 

With Ghost he takes a walk to the godswood. He’s used to calling Winterfell home but lately it feels empty. Arya is in King’s Landing and Robb is gradually changing into someone Jon barely recognizes. Plus, Highgarden sounds charming. Maybe it’s because Willas who’s told him so much about it, Jon isn’t sure. Perhaps, Jon and Robb need time away from each other. Robb must be so pressured by their father. A little more time for Robb to adjust without distractions may be what he needs. When he’s finally ready, Jon can return home and maybe Willas can mate Sansa after all. Sansa is a picture omega. Sweet and gentle. She’d make a good match with Willas.

 

Jon ignores his own jealousy at the thought of Willas being mated to someone else and continues walking. He ignores the way Ghost whines at his distress.

 

Garlan and Willas are sitting outside speaking with Bran in the yard when he returns. As he gets closer, he realizes they’re talking about birds. He hears Willas mention hawks until Bran changes the subject to crows. Willas laughs at his brother’s expression. Clearly, this turn of events has happened throughout the conversation already.

 

“Jon, Robb is looking for you.” Bran says, in lieu of a greeting. Bran has been very bright lately. Robb has been quite irritable to Bran but Willas and Garlan always do their best to give the boy their time. Jon thought they had been humoring Bran for the sake of earning Robb’s favor. At this point, the only thing that would do that would be if they left tomorrow.

 

Jon clears his throat. He’s been trying to avoid any direct thoughts or contact with Robb all day. Even at breakfast he ignored his brother. He could feel Robb’s staring as Willas feed him. “And where is he?”

 

“He may be in his room, I don’t know. He could be in the great hall.” Bran shrugs.

 

Before he leaves, he can’t help but think that Garlan looked unusually smug. Even Willas looked more pleased than usual. If the both of them are so happy, Jon fears what kind of mood Robb is in. As promised, Garlan has been tight lipped. Jon can’t even tell if Willas knows. He knows Willas suspects there’s something Jon isn’t telling him. The man still touches him and their courting hasn’t changed so he hopes that his fear doesn’t come true.

 

Finding Robb’s room empty, he rounds around the corner to find Robb waiting for him outside his bedroom. His distress clearly shown on his face.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jon asks as he reaches out to touch Robb. He flinches when Robb steps back. The alpha’s eyes are red.

 

“They’re taking you away from me.” Robb responds, his expression stern but his voice wavering. “The Bitch of Thorns is taking you away from me for her cripple of a grandson and her oaf of a son―the _actual_ Lord of Highgarden―is letting her make decisions for him.” Rushing forward, Robb grabs Jon’s shoulders tight, pushes him until Jon is cornered with his back against the castle wall. “They may have won for now but I’ll come and get you. They can take you to Highgarden but it won’t be for long. I’ll send someone to collect you and if I have to, I’ll come to get you myself.

 

“Gods, I wish I could give you my bite now but with Garlan watching over you like a hawk, I’m afraid you’ll just have to resist temptation for a bit longer. Garlan just doesn’t understand. I don’t need any other omegas. I have you, my brother, my beautiful omega.” Robb confesses in a panicked tone, rushed. He takes Jon’s face in his hands, strokes his cheeks. Then his grip becomes harsh.  “Unless you want it now. Tell me you want my bite, Jon. We’ll be bound together. No one can break our bond if we exchange our bites.”

 

Jon falters. He wants to make Robb happy even if he’s not sure finally being completely bound to Robb is what he wants. Bonding with Robb would take away so many worries. He’d never have to leave home for some foreign land. He’d still have Rodrik and the rest of the Northmen he’s considered family. He could continue as he was. Training and taking lessons aside his brother. But for as many things he could have by remaining in Winterfell, he could have so much more if he left.

 

Seeing Jon’s hesitance, Robb loses control. His fangs drop, his claws come out and there’s no mistaking the way Robb’s glare. Instinctively Jon cowers, so much so that it only makes Robb more angry. The alpha slams a fist against the wall. A warning. Jon quickly recovers though, trying to push against Robb to get away. He feels trapped in the hallway.

 

“Are you actually considering mating with him?” Robb grits out through clenched teeth.

 

Every bit of Jon screams yes. There’s no reason why he wouldn’t have considered mating with Willas. He’s the exact kind of man Sansa has drawled on about in her love stories. It could be that Willas is Jon’s knight in shining armor come to save him from his tower. Only, in this story, Robb is the one keeping him away in a tower instead of a dragon. Which is ridiculous since his tower is Winterfell, his home, and dragons don’t exist. Plus, Robb would never be one to keep Jon against his will. Or so he thought previously. And, if he goes to Highgarden, he’ll be closer to Arya and his father. And Willas is a good man. He’d let Jon see them if he wanted. Willas could even help Jon train. He’s so well read that Jon is almost sure that the man must know all the best strategies. Willas could―

 

“Don’t fucking stand there! Tell me, Jon. Tell me you can’t seriously be considering mating with him. Now!” Robb shouts, voice echoing off the walls.

 

Jon gives Robb one final push, making it so his brother is the one with his back bouncing off the wall. “You’re right, Robb. It might be best if I leave for a while, let Garlan think we’ve given in. A month may be enough time. Maybe two. Then you should come get me.” He smooths down the front of Robb’s shirt, unable to keep his lips from twitching into a small smile. “They can’t possibly get together a mating ceremony so fast. Not when they’re the types who like such extravagant displays.” Briefly, he presses a dry kiss against his brother’s lips. “I’m afraid I left the man in question in the midst of a conversation to come meet with you. I’ll see you tonight at dinner, right, Robb?”

 

Cold, Robb’s expression cuts off, blank. The huff of air that comes out of his mouth is near lifeless. “They’ve gotten to you. I can’t believe―no, this was their plan all along.” Grabbing a fistful of Jon’s hair, Robb moves into his personal space. “You should be more careful, love. You think that Willas cares for you but once dear grandmother sees how worthless you are, you’ll be shipped back to Winterfell and then, with a mate bite on your neck, you’ll be reduced to nothing but a used omega. Not even I could save you then. I would advise you to choose wisely before I have to choose for you.”

 

* * *

 

He can only hold out avoiding Willas for so long. After Jon’s abrupt conversation with Robb, the man finds him near the Bell Tower with Ghost. With Willas is a young squire. Jon wants to hide a bit longer to avoid letting his thoughts wander but he would feel bad after Willas tried so hard to walk to him. So he faces the situation like a man. He stands to offer his seat on the uneven bench to his potential mate.

 

“You’ve been quite evasive lately. I hope things are alright.” Willas says, reaching to brush Jon’s temple. A scenting gesture.

 

“Things are fine,” Jon responds shortly.

 

“Well, if that changes, you can always talk to me. I’ve been told that I’m quite the good listener.” Willas holds his hand out for the parcel the squire is carrying. He puts it on his lap and opens it. “You missed lunch with the others so I thought you’d be hungry. I asked your bothers to find out your favorite meal and had your cook make it for me.”

 

Through the parcel Jon can smell the food already. He smells chicken and potatoes with gravy. He assumes that’s all. The cook favors Lady Catelyn which means he isn’t fond of Jon. Though, it seems Willas has been able to charm the cook to feel otherwise. On the center of the dish is roasted chicken and potatoes covered in gravy. Carrots, corn and a sliced apple are on the side. Willas must’ve tried really hard to get the cook to make a meal fit for a feast for Jon’s lunch alone. Not even Robb eats his lavishly on a day to day basis for lunch.

 

“Come, eat.” Willas says, patting the bench beside him to get Jon to sit.

 

He blushes as he sits down. The heat of his cheeks only intensifies as Willas insists on feeding Jon himself, forkful after forkful. He wants to tell Willas that he’s eaten already―he tries to get it out―but Willas doesn’t give him the chance. Normally Jon would just eat the meat and potatoes but Willas doesn’t accept any no for an answer.

 

“It’s important to eat the more healthy things too. You’d love the vegetables that grow in the Reach. There’s so much you have to try.” Willas goes to feed him more, fork piled high with sweet corn and bit of gravy to keep the food together. “Eat, before it gets cold.”

 

Half of the plate is empty, but it had been piled so high before that Jon is full. “I don’t know if I can eat anymore.”

 

“Just try. It was made special, just for you,” the man urges.

 

He looks to the squire for a way out but the boy seems determined to stare at the cracks in the ground instead. Willas nearly has Jon clean off the entire plate by the time he decides the omega is done. The alpha smells so happy though and he tells Jon just that. He even rewards Jon with a kiss afterwards. And they continue kiss, for once nearly uninterrupted, until the squire reminds them that they need to be monitored by a guardian if they want to be more intimate with each other.

 

Willas, content enough with Jon eating, doesn’t try to bring the moment back. Instead, he stands and offers his hand to escort Jon back to his room.

 

Jon gets a guilty feeling as Willas scents him. They have to do it outside Jon’s door where people would be able to walk by and watch. For an unmated omega to take an alpha inside would be inappropriate. Rumors of Jon being a loose omega would spread. But for Willas, being allowed to scent Jon at all is enough. He drags his nose along Jon’s temple down to his neck, humming happily when Jon lets him get closer. Willas smells like a sweet flower that suddenly Jon wants to know the name of. He can’t help it when he leans forward for a sniff, wanting to get closer to his―no, _the_ ―alpha’s scent. Even the man’s hair smells good.

 

Quickly, Willas reciprocates. He bares his neck slightly, letting Jon in as he holds the young man close to him. Willas has scented Jon eagerly a few times but never has Jon taken the initiative to scent him back. He easily gives Jon his weak spot, stroking his arm and back with his hand. Inwardly, he curses that he can’t hold his future mate fully. Not with the damned cane supporting him.

 

“My rut will last two days,” Willas says, breaking the silence, pulling away with much reluctance. “As soon as it’s over, someone will be sent to collect you and we’ll leave for Highgarden straightaway. I know you’ll love it. We can even stop in the Riverrun if you’d like to see Lady Catelyn.”

 

When Robb had caught word of Lord Hoster Tully’s ill condition, he had been quick to send his mother off to Riverrun. He said it was so she could be with her father before the last of his days but Jon thought otherwise. If anyone had been so against their relationship, it had been her. She had seen Robb’s strong attachment to Jon and tried to stop it. She was the first to notice that Jon’s scent was more Robb’s than his own. She had tried to convince Eddard to take Jon with him to King’s Landing against Robb’s wishes.

 

It’s his fault that Catelyn was sent away. It’s Jon’s fault that Rickon misses her so much.

 

“That’s alright. I’m sure you’d like to be home soon. I mean, your rut must take a lot of energy out of you. Being home would calm your instincts some.” Jon amends, shaking his head. He wonders what Catelyn would do if she knew just how determined Robb was to make Jon his mate. She’d give Jon away in a blink of an eye.

 

“Yes, it would. But I’ll be fine here. My brother will make sure I keep the desire to make a den to a minimum. Though, perhaps, next time I’ll have a mate to make a den for.” Willas smiles, genuine, teeth bright. He pushes Jon’s hair behind his ear, noses at his temple once more. “In two more days, we’ll be on our way to Highgarden. I hope you’re looking forward to it as much as I am.”

 

Jon, feeling brave, grabs Willas by the lapels of his jacket, brings the man to him for a kiss. It takes Willas off guard. His cane slips and almost immediately Jon has to steady the man in his arms. Just like in his dream, Willas tastes sweet. He thinks he tastes honey and a bit of sugar cane on his tongue. He feels at ease with how Willas lets Jon make the pace, though with the way Willas seems to curve his body around Jon it seems he’s trying to let Jon know he wants more. Jon tries. He opens himself for Willas, leaving his arms around the man and his neck open. There’s a hint of fang and then the kiss is over.

 

Willas’s gaze is glazed over, his eyes a bright shade of red. His cheeks are flushed pink.

 

“I wish I could spend this rut with you, but I don’t want to anger your brother.” He breathes in deep through his nose and out through his mouth. There’s a bit of disappointment on his face as he cups Jon’s cheeks, brushing his thumb across the flushed skin. “Two more days,” he repeats.

 

When Jon passes Willas’s cane back to the man, their hands brush. Jon thinks Robb would make fun of him if his brother knew about the butterflies in his stomach, but Jon doesn’t care.

 

“Two more days,”

 

The smile on his face feels unreal. He never thought his courting would end up like this. He never considered that he may actually fall for Willas.

 

* * *

 

Olenna keeps a closer eye on Jon while her grandson is handling his rut. Jon feels wary of it at first. He just can’t get used to the feeling of being watched. She, much to Jon’s relief, stops after Garlan corrects her.

 

“Must you be so obvious, grandmother,” he says cheekily.

 

She pats him on his cheek with a chuckle. “I’m just concerned for your brother, is all. He’s the future of Highgarden. He can’t go mate off with any omega. But I think you had the right idea. Jon is a fine omega. I’m sure he’ll adjust to Highgarden quite well.” Looking to Jon, she reaches to put her hand over his. “You’ll tell me if you’re uncomfortable, dear, won’t you? Us omegas must stick together.” Olenna laughs at Jon’s surprise. “You’re not the only one. I gave my mother quite a shock when I presented. Thought I was going to be an alpha, or a beta at best―alphas run quite strong in the Redwyne line, you know―but I suppose the grape had soured by the time it got to me. Our omega status doesn’t mean a thing and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. My granddaughter, Margaery, is an omega too and she’s the brightest thing I’ve seen for some time.”

 

“I didn’t mean any offense,” Jon says. Olenna waves it off.

 

“Alpha, beta, or omega. I don’t see why it matters so much. It’s just another part of who we are.”

 

Garlan rolls his eyes. “If only it were that simple.”

 

“I think it is simple. Very much in fact, but we make things more difficult than they need to be.” Olenna corrects her grandson, taking a square of cheese of the platter. She gestures to make the young beta holding the platter offer some to Jon. “Now, which story about Willas should I tell you first? He was quite an active young boy. You wouldn’t be able to tell now but I always thought he’d be the most reckless out of the bunch.”

 

“Grandmother,” Garlan chastises lightly, “must you?”

 

“It’s only fair to let the poor boy know what’s he’s getting into. Mating Willas means becoming a part of the family and there are no secrets between family, are there, Jon?” she inquires, ignoring Garlan.

 

Jon chokes on his cheese. He lies.

 

That night, Jon has trouble going to sleep. Willas had successfully put rubbed his scent on Jon everywhere appropriate in the eyes of courting rules. He tosses and turns in his bed, kicking off the covers only to pull them back up in frustration. All day he’s dealt with a lingering wetness that he blames Willas for. His instincts sense a nearby alpha who could be a prospective mate and all it does it drive his omega crazy.

 

Robb had never been taken with Sansa’s love stories but Willas is not like Robb. Willas seems to be quite the romantic. It makes Jon think of how many suitors Willas once had before his accident. The Tyrell family is rich and well educated. Not to mention, Willas himself is a catch all on his own.

 

The dream Jon has when he finally falls asleep is so much like the night before. Willas is holding Jon as they fuck. And when Willas finally knots him, they do it spooned together, Willas stroking his stomach again. He mutters things like _sweet_ , and things about a baby and doesn’t hesitate to tell Jon what he’s thinking. They’re so comfortable that Jon actually protests his mate pulling out. Reassuringly, Willas tells he’ll be ready again soon. That he’ll give Jon whatever he needs.

 

“Don’t worry, sweet, you’ll like this even more. I promise.” Willas grins, pushing Jon’s leg until he’s spread on his side. He can feel the come and slick drip down his cheeks onto his thighs.

 

The weight on the bed shifts until Willas has his face buried between Jon’s wet cheeks. He cleans his mate thoroughly with his tongue, hands kneading the meat of Jon’s thighs. The omega moans, rolling onto his stomach with his face buried into his pillow. He feels much of what he rolls onto just as wet as he is. It makes his cheeks redden but Willas doesn’t seem to care. The alpha is busy with a task that he’s become preoccupied with. Willas just chases after him, hooked on the omega’s taste.

 

Jon lifts his hips, spreads his legs wider. He reaches back to fist the bright golden locks in his hand. When he pulls, he’s nipped with a bit of fang. If anything, it turns Jon on more. He’s challenging his alpha who playfully responds. They’re both just as eager to push and pull, to give and take. Right now, Willas is doing a good job of giving. He takes Jon’s cock in his hand and strokes him until he comes.

  
In the morning when he wakes up, Jon is wet and sticky. Only this time he doesn’t feel an ounce of guilt. He feels good.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tyrells are a lot more liberal with their ways of courting than Jon had expected. Mace has a squire show Jon to his private guest quarters but also let’s him know in an odd roundabout way that he would be welcome to sleep with Willas. The man phrases it as Jon being allowed to give comfort to his future mate. Willas had been irritable the whole trip back to Highgarden. The aftermath of his rut had left him antsy whenever people got too close to Jon and his patience ran short with delays. 

 

Jon interprets Mace’s offer as a blessing to his mating with Willas.

 

He spends ten minutes unpacking his things before the heat starts to get to him. Things in Highgarden are much warmer than what Jon is used to. Much of his clothes are heavy in anticipation for the winter. He strips off his shirt and searches through his chest for a lighter shirt. The thinnest thing he can find is a cotton shirt meant be worn underneath layers of clothes. It had been expensive since most things in Winterfell are made from wool and Jon is almost positive that at one point it had been Robb’s. Remembering what the rest of the Tyrell company had been wearing, Jon decides it’s best if he wears something else so he sticks out less.

 

As he’s pulling a fresh shirt over his head, there’s a knock at the door. The laces are undone on the shirt but he doesn’t want to keep his visitor waiting so he does his best to look decent before opening the door. It’s not Willas, who had been quite reluctant to leave Jon’s side the whole trip here, but someone else with striking Tyrell features standing there. He’s wearing a small smirk, his hip cocked against the door frame. His clothes he’s wearing are quite regal. 

 

Jon realizes belatedly that this is Willas’s other brother, Loras. 

 

“My brother wanted these sent to you. Nearly bit off the poor serving boy’s head when our father tried to send a blooming alpha your way.” Loras says, looking Jon up and down. He looks satisfied with his brother’s choice when he’s done. “You best put these on. My brother rubbed his stench on them. It should help him calm down if he knows he won’t have to question your faithfulness. A rut does that.”

 

Taking the clothes, Jon avoids the boy’s gaze. They’re about the same age yet Loras seems to carry himself with a sure confidence that Jon can’t always identify with. He smells like a fresh alpha. So young and confident in himself because of his status and wealth.

 

“When you’ve changed, my brother is waiting for you in the aviary. He’s very passionate about his hawks. Don’t be afraid to tune him out of he talks too long. He still seems like his mind is quite rut ridden so you could always find a way to distract him somehow. Get him off topic.” Loras advises with a wink. A young serving girl appears behind him, standing with her hands folded, waiting to be addressed. “This is Taena. She’ll show you to the aviary when you’re ready.” The girl smiles at him shyly.

 

“Thank you,” Jon says simply. He looks at the clothes in his hands. They’re the pastel Tyrell color green with little flowers embroidered into the soft fabric. All the flowers are a direwolf gray whereas on Loras’s clothes, they’re all either pink or another pretty pastel color. Jon is positive that these are the nicest clothes he’s ever had made just for him before.

 

The girl stays outside the room as Jon changes again.

 

The outfit chosen for Jon has three pieces to it. The doublet is short sleeved and has a lighter, looser shirt with long sleeves to be worn underneath. The pants are simple dark green trousers and the only piece that is solid. It takes him a bit of time wear the undershirt comfortably. Clothes in Winterfell aren’t usually this free. Jon barely recognizes himself in the mirror. His boots look strange paired with the rest of the ensemble. They’re thick and heavy for walking through snow.

 

Taena doesn’t say much as she leads Jon the aviary.

 

Willas is waiting on the outside sitting on a bench as he writes notes on a hawk perched on a bird stand. The hawk flaps its wings for a moment and settles back down when Willas says something. He’s so absorbed in his task that Jon and Taena have to walk until they’re standing right in front of him for the man to notice they’re even there.

 

“Milord,” Taena says to get his attention.

 

The man jumps a bit in his seat. His hand goes to chest in shock. Seeing Jon, he drops his hand and laughs at himself.

 

“I’m sorry, I was a bit preoccupied.” Willas smiles, putting his notebook aside. He slips on the thick glove and says a short command. The bird automatically comes to perch itself on his arm. “I hope you weren’t standing there long.”

 

“No, milord.” Taena bows her head and dismisses herself.

 

Jon looks at her briefly as she walks away. He fidgets. The more he tries to fix his sleeves, the more he thinks he looks ridiculous in them. Willas doesn’t seem to dislike what he’s wearing. In fact, he seems pleased. The alpha mutters to into the bird’s ear, which makes the bird coo. Instantly, Jon feels regretful that he left Ghost in his room. Most of the trip to Highgarden, Ghost had chosen to run off on his own. By the time they got to Highgarden, Ghost had been even more exhausted than Jon.

 

“This is Rose. She’s quite beautiful, isn’t she?” Willas asks. He strokes the bird’s feathers and smiles when the hawk tries to nip at his fingers. “She’s a playful thing.”

 

“Yes,” he answers cordially. The only experience Jon has really had with birds had been the ravens in Winterfell. He never handled them, of course. But he’d see them and peck and caw for corn but that was it. He’s never been so close to a large bird before.

 

“I’m sorry, this must be boring to you,” Willas apologizes. “Tell me, how are you settling in? I hope your room was prepared to your liking. It’s not quite Winterfell, but I hope that you’ll feel at home here. I would have escorted you to your room earlier but I had to clear my head.” Carefully, Willas reaches out, grabbing Jon’s wrist, smiling when he feels his mate’s steady heartbeat underneath his thumb.

 

* * *

 

It doesn’t take much convincing to get Willas to come inside and stay over in Jon’s room for the night. All it takes is for Jon to bare his neck a bit and before the alpha knew it the omega was tugging Willas inside his private quarters.

 

“This may be inappropriate,” Willas starts only to trail off when Jon drags his hand down the man’s chest all the way to the slight bulge in his pants. “This--Jon, I don’t think this fits the terms of courting. This is okay?”

 

Jon holds back a laugh. “It’s okay. My brother may have established the terms with your father but this courtship is between us. Do  _ you _ think this is okay?”

 

The alpha opens his mouth and clamps it shut quickly, debating the options. Jon exposes his neck once more, stepping out of Willas’s range until the back of his legs hit the bed. A few more seconds and then Jon feels it, the strong presence of an alpha curling around him, fangs threatening to bite into the flesh of his neck. There’s a loud clank of the man’s cane hitting the floor somewhere that barely registers. All Jon can focus on is his alpha starting to stake his claim.

 

Impatiently, Willas ruts on top of Jon. He wants to be able to do this without their clothes but Willas isn’t sure if he would be able to resist giving Jon his bite. Jon is trying to provoke him, he’s been doing it the whole time they’ve been courting, Willas suspects. But he wants to do things properly. He wants to be a gentleman so he gives Jon a taste of what he wants. He marks the boy’s throat up with bites, covering Jon with his scent everywhere without restraint. 

 

There’s a distinct feeling of the omega’s hard cock pressing between their bodies that Willas ignores. He feigns ignorance, shoving his hands up underneath Jon’s shirt, squeezing the boy’s nonexistent breasts in his hands. If his instincts drove him to stuff Jon full before a rut, he can only imagine how much he would feed Jon if the boy ever became pregnant with his pups. Willas would stuff the boy so full that the omega would be overflowing with milk for their child. He’d look so good.

 

Already Jon smells so good. He’s all sweet smelling pheromones and tempting omega slick. Willas tries to imagine what he tastes like. Jon tries to wriggle out of his pants, struggling with Willas’s weight on top of him. He can’t move Willas off entirely in fear of throwing him off balance with his bad leg. He tries, Willas feels it, but the alpha stops him. He presses that dead weight into Jon, pinning him. Instead, to give the boy relief, he gropes the omega’s ass, feeling the damp material there. 

 

Harshly, he scrapes his fangs against Jon’s neck. Jon shivers in Willas’s hold and comes in his pants.

 

* * *

 

Taena returns in the morning with a fresh set of bedsheets. She doesn’t even bat an eye when she sees Jon and Willas in bed together, curled around each other without shirts. From the waist down it’s hard to tell if they’re wearing pants. Unfortunately, to Jon, they are. After Willas made him embarrassingly come in his pants, Willas had helped Jon get clean and then he stubbornly declared it was time for bed. Even though Willas’s own pants were ruined, he cleaned them the best he could and put them back on again. He declined any offer to take Jon’s clothes as well.

 

Jon quickly concludes that Willas has set out to torture him. He supposes he deserves it. Willas’s scent had been repeatedly replaced with Robb’s, which to a suitor, must have driven the alpha crazy inside. Even if Willas didn’t realize why at the time.

 

“Um--Do we,” Jon clears his throat awkwardly. “Should we get out of the way?”

 

Taena eyes the marks on Jon’s throat and smirks slightly. “That’s quite alright. Should I come back when you and Lord Willas are ready?”

 

Jon sits up in bed, groaning at how sore his muscles are. The shift in movement makes Willas cling to Jon’s waist now, nose buried into Jon’s hip. He has his fingers combing through the alpha’s hair before he knows it. “Yes. Yes, uh, please.”

 

The beta girl looks at Jon closely once more before putting the clean sheets on the small table in the room. Jon thinks he sees her wrinkle her nose before she leaves. He can’t exactly tell what the room smells like for himself, but it can’t be sex. There’s probably a lingering presence of come but their clothes probably smell more strongly of it than their bodies.

 

As soon as the door closes, Jon feels a small huff of breath against his hip. 

 

“Good morning, sweet,” Willas says, his voice sounding gruff and tired. He lets out another small laugh at Jon’s look of shock. “Is that alright? If I call you sweet?”

 

Breathing in deep, Jon lets out a small hesitant huff of air from disbelief. It doesn’t feel real, yet it is. “It’s alright. I like it.” He brushes the man’s hair out of his eyes carefully, watching Willas’s expression become happy. 

 

Jon snuggles back underneath the sheets though it’s summer in Highgarden. The silk feels nice on his skin and the embrace of his alpha feels comforting. An hour later Taena comes back only to see that neither one of them have moved at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put this off for a while. Not beta'd, only proofread. I'll go over it again just to make sure nothing too obvious is wrong with it. 
> 
> Comments & kudos are absolutely lovely!
> 
> If there is anything you'd like to see next, let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be the move to Highgarden. Comments and kudos are lovely!


End file.
